


Kazoo to the Rescue! (Zwoo dzwoo)

by Dreamin_doin



Series: Leaving the Shadow of the Bat [5]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy is Bruce Wayne's Sister, Gen, I like to wave at canon as it passes on by, Non canon compliant, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, dlaf2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin_doin/pseuds/Dreamin_doin
Summary: What's a girl to do when a person might be about to accidentally reveal they're a superhero? Use what's on hand of course!





	Kazoo to the Rescue! (Zwoo dzwoo)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Darcy Lewis April Fool's Challenge, and my Darcy Wayne AU. 
> 
> Things to know: this is set after Peter and MJ would have graduated high school (I'm thinking they're 19/20). Darcy is currently working in New York for a joint Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises venture, and Darcy also believe that just because her brother is a superhero, that doesn't give her instant access to superheroes and their secret identities.
> 
> This is one of my favorite ones that I've done for the challenge, so I hope you enjoy!

_Zwooooo._

_Zwoo zwoo zwoo?_

_Zwoo zdwoo dzwoo!_ ­

Gigggles drift into Darcy’s office, following the sound of the plastic instruments that Darcy and Jane had found on a recent trip around the city. They had been looking for some new clothes for Jane, and when they stumbled across Avengers themed kazoos they couldn’t help themselves. The first day or so after the women had gifted the noisemakers to the tower inhabitants, people were chasing after each other with kazoos, and the scene could have been straight out of a kids birthday party besides the participants. Now, almost a week after, most of the kazoos had been broken or hidden and hearing two was a little surprising. Still Darcy smiled, her assistant was a great help and deserved to have a little fun. Besides right now Darcy was just reading articles for research so she had less need for her than normal.

“How’th the new bosth?” a young sounding male voice asks around what Darcy assumes is one of the kazoos.

“She’s great! I feel like I’m running around a lot, but she’s kind, and asks my advice sometimes, and there aren’t thirty other interns and assistants trying to one up each other.” MJ, Darcy’s assistant for the past month tells her friend, her voice warm.

“Yeah like you weren’t crushing all of them anyways,” comes the dry sounding reply.

“Shut up Peter. This isn’t high school, and we aren’t on a debate team trying to beat other schools.”

“No its real life and college credits, and people are always competitive. That’s not restricted to high school MJ.”

A sound like a raspberry blown into a kazoo follows that statement. After a moment though MJ’s voice comes drifting back in saying, “So how’s it working with Tony and everyone? Now that they know—”

Suddenly worried that MJ didn’t know that Darcy was in her office, and about to reveal a secret that Darcy _really_ didn’t want to know, Darcy scrambles for the kazoo that she kept on her desk and blew on it hard making a really loud and bizarre sound. The conversation cuts off and she hears two sets of footsteps, one coming towards her and one moving away. MJ shows up in her doorway looking a little worried.

“Darcy—” her assistant starts, worrying a ring around her thumb.

“Nothing to worry about MJ. Its normal to have some fun with a friend. Especially if he works here with Tony.”

“Right, and about that, and what I was saying…”

Darcy smiles before saying, “That was your friend Peter you were telling me about right? The one who had an internship with Tony before he got hired to work with Tony and Bruce like Jane?”

MJ sighs in relief, “Yes, that’s the one. He just stopped by to visit on his lunch break. I hope you don’t mind.”

She shook her head no and motioned for MJ to go. Sitting back in her chair and sighing Darcy couldn’t help but be thankful for kazoos.


End file.
